


Apology

by Tayefeth



Series: Accidental Voyeur [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2004-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry apologizes quite prettily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

Harry closed the faculty door to the Great Hall, peering down the corridor. Damn Severus's long stride.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Severus didn't stop, so Harry took off after him. The students would have laughed to see him, hair flying, tie askew, chasing Hogwarts' least desirable professor. Who had snubbed him three times now. Granted, that was after watching him wank twice. Not catching him wanking, but  _watching_  him wank with those intense black eyes.  
  
The shape he'd been chasing disappeared around a corner. When Harry reached it, Severus was nowhere in sight. "Damn it, Sev! How can I apologize if you won't listen?"  
  
The silent corridor offered no answers. No portraits hung this far down in the dungeons; no suits of armor would stay in the always slightly damp air. And all the students were in the Great Hall, gossiping in between mouthfuls. Harry sagged against a wall. "Great. Well, at least no one saw me chasing him..."  
  
"Ickle Potty's gone and made a fool of himself again, has he?" The poltergeist hovered in the hallway, juggling what looked like overripe tomatoes.  
  
Harry groaned. "Hello to you, too, Peeves."  
  
Peeves drifted closer. "And who's Potty-mouth been chasing now, hmm?"  
  
"Peeves... I'm really not in the mood for-"  
  
"Not in the mood for finding your Professor? Then I shan't tell you where he's gone."  
  
Harry knew he was in trouble now. He had no way of finding Severus without letting at least Minerva know why he wanted to find the Potions Master. Peeves would spread gossip, but only until something else took his fancy. Minerva would remember to tell everyone he'd ever known. Peeves started to drift away. "All right, all right. I'm in the mood to find Severus. Can you tell me where he is, please?"  
  
"Oh-ho, it's please now, is it, Ickle Potty? Tell me why and I'll tell you."  
  
"If I'm to tell you why, I want you to take me there."  
  
Peeves bobbed thoughtfully. "Very well. Now, Potty, why've you been chasing Slimy Snape?"  
  
Harry fought down the urge to defend Severus. "I owe him an apology, and he won't accept it by owl."  
  
Peeves cackled so hard that he fell backwards through a wall.   
  
"Hey!" Harry jumped to the wall. "Peeves, you said-"  
  
A hand appeared in the middle of the wall, grabbed Harry by the collar, and yanked him through the stone. When Peeves dropped Harry in front of a plain wooden door a few moments later, Harry swore he'd never travel by poltergeist again.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Peeves banged on the door. "Ickle Harry Potter wants to  _apologize_! Come on, Slimy Snape, come see Pottymouth on his knees."  
  
Harry winced. "Peeves!"  
  
Salvation came from an unlikely source. The Bloody Baron drifted through the door, backing Peeves up against the opposite wall. Harry scrambled out of his way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Bloodiness. I didn't know you were there. Terribly sorry." Peeves squealed and fled the corridor. Unfortunately, that left Harry alone with the Slytherin ghost, who just looked at him.  
  
"Ah..." Harry tried to smooth his hair and straighten his tie. "I'd really like to speak to Severus. He's, um, he's wrong, I mean, he's mistaken about, he misunderstood what happened, I mean, what I did last Friday. That is, either he did, or I did. And I'd really, really like to apologize."  
  
The Bloody Baron stared at Harry. Or at least, Harry assumed he was being stared at. It felt like he was being stared at, measured and found wanting, but it was hard to tell under the ghost's blood-stained cloak and hood.  
  
"Please, sir? If you could tell him that I'd like to speak to him?"   
  
Silence. Why couldn't Slytherin have a nice, chatty ghost like Nearly Headless Nick?  
  
The Bloody Baron glided back through the door. Harry let out a breath he'd only been half-aware of holding. "Shit. Now what?"  
  
Harry could go to Minerva and ask her to let him firecall Severus, assuming he wouldn't douse Harry immediately. But Harry didn't really want to answer the questions Minerva would ask. Heck, he'd have to answer them anyway, after the way he'd chased Severus out of the Great Hall, but he'd rather answer them after talking to Severus.  
  
Leaning against the wall opposite Severus's door, Harry decided that he'd just stay put until Severus came out of his quarters. Never mind that Severus almost certainly had another way out of his quarters. Never mind that Harry had to be in the office tomorrow afternoon, in spite of it being a Saturday, to finalize the Muggle paperwork for an 'adoption' happening on Monday. Merlin, he was an idiot.  
  
The door creaked open and Harry sprang to his feet.  
  
"I am allowing you five minutes under duress, Potter." Severus looked more sour than usual, but Harry didn't dare waste his chance. He scampered through the door.  
  
The bare room reminded him of his spare room. Nothing overtly personal or too welcoming. The chairs looked worse, though. Hard wood, no more inviting than the stone floor. At least the Bloody Baron wasn't visible.  
  
"Four minutes, Potter."  
  
Harry dropped to his knees in front of Severus's chair. "This would be a heck of a lot easier if I knew what I was apologizing for."  
  
Harry hadn't realized that anyone could look quite that angry without physically lashing out, or even yelling.  
  
"Even someone as generally witless as you, Mr. Potter, ought to know what his offense is when he claims an urgent need to apologize."  
  
"I know I've offended you, but I'm slow, remember? I don't know what offended you."  
  
Harry could hear Severus's teeth grinding. He longed to touch the black-clad knees in front of him, to part them and lean in between, but he liked his head (both of them) attached, thankyouverymuch. "I don't know if you watched me out of horrified fascination, so I should apologize for subjecting you to such an offensive sight." Merlin, he hoped that wasn't true.  
  
Severus looked down at him sharply. "I was not... horrified." It sounded as if each word were being dragged out against his will.  
  
"Or if you prefer to watch through a door, so I should apologize for leaving the door open."  
  
Severus said nothing, but didn't look away, either.  
  
"Or if you always leave immediately, so I should apologize for wanting to talk to you afterwards."  
  
Severus frowned, but somehow looked less angry than puzzled. Harry plunged onward, to his favorite scenario.  
  
"Or if you thought I didn't want you to see me, so I should apologize for letting you think anything about last Friday was accidental."  
  
Severus grabbed Harry's hair. "You had Professor Chang lie about the date of your appointment with her?"  
  
Harry was baffled, and knew he looked it. "Huh? No... I owled her Wednesday to change it from tonight after supper to tonight before supper..."  
  
"She said Friday..." Severus shook his head. "Bloody woman schedules everything three months in advance."  
  
"Severus? I'm sorry you thought I didn't want you to see me like that."  
  
Severus's hand tightened in Harry's hair. His harsh bark only just resembled laughter. "I never thought that, you arrogant prat."  
  
Harry tried to think. Severus thought he'd staged his display deliberately, but he hadn't been horrified. But he'd left without a word, and hadn't answered any of Harry's owls. It didn't make sense. "But, if you weren't offended, and you knew I meant for you to see me, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Severus let go of Harry's hair, shoving him back onto his heels. "What was there to say? Displaying yourself like a wet dream, and... Ugh! Get Out! Your time is up, Potter."  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet. The pieces slowly feel into place. "Severus, did you think I didn't want you to stay? I asked you if you liked what you saw. Did you think I meant 'look but don't touch'?"  
  
Severus froze, and Harry read the truth of his conjecture in the man's surprise. Pleased beyond reason, Harry stepped closer, putting one hand on Severus's chest next to the column of buttons marching up to his elegant throat.  
  
"Severus, did you think I would be so cruel as to show you something you could never have?" When Severus didn't react, Harry purred into Severus's ear and began unbuttoning the high collar.   
  
"You watching me was the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I've spent the past two weeks fantasizing about how hot you touching me would be. If I haven't offended you, I intend to find out what your fingers feel like on my cock, how your mouth feels against my throat, how your nails feel on my back." Harry paused to look up at Severus.  
  
Severus seemed to be having trouble breathing, but he wasn't objecting. Harry kissed just below Severus's ear, grinning as Severus swallowed.  
  
"I want to find out what your cock feels like in my arse. I want you to fuck me with all the intensity you put into watching me last week. Severus, take me to bed."  
  
Severus growled under his breath, and did.


End file.
